infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
IW2013
Core 2013 (also known as IW2013) was the first set of Infinity Wars cards. Click on any card for more information about that card. Overview Core introduced 6 factions – Flame Dawn, Cult of Verore, Descendants of the Dragon, Warpath, Genesis and the Sleepers of Avarrach – along with Factionless. There are 118 cards in the Core set. However, they are numbered from 1 to 119, with 39 omitted. Flame Dawn CORE- Flame Dawn Aspirant.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Dawn_Aspirant CORE- Knight Of The Flame Dawn.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_of_the_Flame_Dawn CORE- Flame Dawn Footman.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Dawn_Footman CORE- Aerial Commando.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aerial_Commando CORE- Flame Ram.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Ram CORE- Vicious Ransacker.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Vicious_Ransacker CORE- Sacullas, The Final Hammer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Sacullas_the_Final_Hammer CORE- Kali, The Flaming Blade.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Kali,_the_Flaming_Blade CORE- Bromich, Field Commander.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Bromich_Field_Commander CORE- Paladin Of The Flame Dawn.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Paladin_of_the_Flame_Dawn CORE- Aberion, The Hammer Of Dawn.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aberion_the_Hammer_of_Dawn CORE- Dragon Of The Summer Flame.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_of_the_Summer_Flame CORE- Agent Coyle, Firestarter.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Coyle,_Firestarter CORE- Stumble.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Stumble CORE- Exhaust.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Exhaust CORE- Call The Crusade.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Call_the_Crusade CORE- Burning Prejudice.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_Prejudice CORE- Fiery Resolve.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Fiery_Resolve CORE- Pyr, Fortress Of The Flame Dawn.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Pyr,_Fortress_of_the_Flame_Dawn Cult of Verore CORE- Verore Death Worshipper.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Verore_Death_Worshipper CORE- Battlefield Scavenger.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Scavenger CORE- Rita's Thrall.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Rita%27s_Thrall CORE- Beast Of Burden.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_of_Burden CORE- Candit, Head Researcher.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Candit,_Head_Researcher CORE- Verore Brute.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Verore_Brute CORE- Aleta, Immortal Sorceress.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aleta,_Immortal_Sorceress CORE- Demon Of Fear.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_of_Fear CORE- Rita, Shadow Priestess.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Rita,_Shadow_Priestess CORE- Demon Of Gluttony.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_of_Gluttony CORE- Lightning Blast.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Blast CORE- Death Ray.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Ray CORE- Heat Wave.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Heat_Wave CORE- Reflective Shield.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Reflective_Shield CORE- Mass Death.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Death CORE- Dark Wish.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Wish CORE- Veroria, The Lone Keep.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Veroria,_The_Lone_Keep CORE- The Hellmouth.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hellmouth Descendants of the Dragon CORE- Invincible Defender.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Invincible_Defender CORE- Balanced Warrior.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Balenced_Warrior CORE- Ghost Of The Ancestors.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Ancestors CORE- Glorious Warrior.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Glorious_Warrior CORE- Meditating Monk.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Meditating_Monk CORE- Jinhai Militia.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Jinhai_Militia CORE- Pilgramage Monk.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Pilgrimage_Monk CORE- Zunshen, The Resolute General.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Zunshen,_The_Resolute_General CORE- Xi, Who Honors The Dead.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Xi,_Who_Honors_The_Dead CORE- Daode, Sage Of Strength.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Daode,_Sage_of_Strength CORE- Lingbao, Sage Of Discipline.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Lingbao,_Sage_of_Discipline CORE- Yuanshi, Sage Of Ferocity.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Yuanshi,_Sage_of_Ferocity CORE- Ao Shun, Dragon Of Wisdom.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Ao_Shun,_Dragon_of_Wisdom CORE- Daode's Protection.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Daode%27s_Protection CORE- Yuanshi's Wrath.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Yuanshi%27s_Wrath CORE- Lingbao's Will.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Lingbao%27s_Will CORE- Great Wall Of Jinhai.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Wall_of_Jinhai CORE- Shrine To The Heavens.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Shrine_to_the_Heavens Warpath CORE- One Of Many.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/One_of_Many CORE- Brings Life By Passing.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Brings_Life_By_Passing CORE- Killaroo.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Killaroo CORE- Caretaker Of The Young.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Caretaker_of_the_Young CORE- Hehkeem.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Hehkeem CORE- Jungle Giant.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Jungle_Giant CORE- Mammoth.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Mammoth CORE- Pack Leader.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Pack_Leader CORE- Matriarch.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Matriarch CORE- Skraar.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Skraar CORE- Aleta, Immortal Caretaker.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aleta,_Immortal_Caretaker CORE- Hidden By Clouds.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_By_Clouds CORE- Fight!.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Fight! CORE- Tribal Medicine.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Tribal_Medicine CORE- Hunt.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Hunt CORE- Call The Warpath.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Call_The_Warpath CORE- Breeding Grounds.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Breeding_Grounds CORE- Untapped Wilderness.jpg|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Untapped_Wilderness Genesis Industries CORE- Unending Drone.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Unending_Drone CORE- Secluded Constructor.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Secluded_Constructor CORE- Genesis Construct.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis_Construct CORE- Airborne Scientist.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Airborne_Scientist CORE- Bad-Bot.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Bad-Bot CORE- Lucca, Combat Mechanic.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Lucca,_Combat_Mechanic CORE- Overloaded Soldier.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Overloaded_Soldier CORE- Unmanned Aerial Destroyer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Unmanned_Aerial_Destroyer CORE- Unstable Bomb-Bot.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Unstable_Bomb-Bot CORE- Aleta, Immortal Tinkerer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aleta,_Immortal_Tinkerer CORE- Orion, Master Architect.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Orion,_Master_Architect CORE- Mega Unit 01.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Unit_01 CORE- Agent Coyle, Mechborn.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Coyle,_Mechborn CORE- Cannon Fire.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Cannon_Fire CORE- Anti Air Missile.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Air_Missile CORE- Cleanse The Land.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Cleanse_the_Land CORE- Extended Operation.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Extended_Operation CORE- Angelify.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Angelify CORE- The Dragon Project.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Project Sleepers of Avarrach CORE- Endless Horde.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Horde CORE- Infected Pack Leader.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Infected_Pack_Leader CORE- Infectious Zombie.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Infectious_Zombie CORE- Aleta, Immortal Sufferer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Aleta,_Immortal_Sufferer CORE- Patient Zero.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Patient_Zero CORE- Fill The Graves.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Fill_The_Graves CORE- Eaten By Zombies.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Eaten_By_Zombies CORE- Raise Dead.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Raise_Dead Factionless CORE- Soldier Of Fortune.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Soldier_of_Fortune CORE- Defense Golem.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Defence_Golem CORE- Conscripted Militia.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Conscripted_Militia CORE- Field Engineer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Field_Engineer CORE- Wealthy Noble.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Wealthy_Noble CORE- Mortar Cannon.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Mortar_Cannon CORE- Cartographer.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Cartographer CORE- Shikana, Who Demands Tribute.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Shikana,_Who_Demands_Tribute CORE- Varyus, Master Of Choice.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Varyus,_Master_of_Choice CORE- Radariah, The Untouchable.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Radariah,_The_Untouchable CORE- Martyr Golem.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Martyr_Golem CORE- Firebolt.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Firebolt CORE- Assasinate.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Assasinate CORE- Explore.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Explore CORE- Grave Rob.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Grave_Rob CORE- Rift To The Old World.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Rift_to_the_Old_World CORE- Winds Of War.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Winds_of_War Core- The Calamity.png|link=http://infinity-wars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Calamity Category:Sets